


Ocean Dweller

by Cerententia



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Sunshineverse, feral!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerententia/pseuds/Cerententia
Summary: The follow-up short thing for MomentumDeferred'sSunshineverse.Remember when Foggy and feralMatt first met? Because I SURE DO.





	Ocean Dweller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547) by [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/pseuds/MomentumDeferred). 



He lives in the ocean. It’s dark, there. He died there, drowned, continues to drown as he drifts, lost, pushed here and there by a current he doesn’t understand. Around him he feels things move, and he feels _them_ move _(he knew them, once; he had them, once, and they can never be replaced by other things),_ and they are the ones he strives to find but—

 _—but they are loud and fierce and scared and sharp and hurt hurt **hurt** and they don’t want him but he _ needs _them and so he tries and tries again but—_

—but each time he falls short. And then he is lost again, drifting again, at the edge of the current. Drowning.

* * *

He lives in the ocean, pushed here and there through the dark by a current he doesn’t understand. But one day the current _pulls_ and yanks him away, away, to a place where—

 _—where things move and they move and_ they _are his and he will fight again and again, and again and_ forever _to make sure that they are safe from things that will harm them, because there is nowhere safe in the ocean but it’s safe where—_

—where _he_ is.

He doesn’t notice until it’s over, doesn’t know what he realizes as he struggles _(choking on the ocean trying to fill him from the inside again, drowning, always drowning)_ , head tilted, twitching. The current tugs. They are still there, he and _him (Who? Him, him, **him,**_ **who** _),_ and _he_ makes sounds and says—

 _—says_ **“Matt?”** _and he doesn’t know who that is, doesn’t know_ what _he knows but he feels something jerk, can feel something floating in the ocean and he reaches for it and grasps and grabs hold and fumbles and says—_

—says words he doesn’t understand, but it’s _there_ and he struggles and shivers and coughs until he manages to spit it out _(Who? Him, home, missed you,_ **Foggy** _)._ And **Foggy** is there and **Matt** is gone but he doesn’t know it _(all the knowing was smashed by the waves, dragged away and lost in the ocean, and_ **Matt** _was too,_ **Matt** _died and drowned)_ but he knows **Foggy** and **Foggy** knows him _(“Matt, Matty, Matt, do you remember?”)._  The current is steady.

* * *

He lives in the ocean. It’s dark, there, and he drowns and doesn’t remember and doesn’t know, but he no longer drifts and he’s no longer lost because **Foggy** is there and **Foggy** is his and holds him steady. And he feels things move, and he feels _them_ move, and he feels **Foggy** move, close, always, always _(he knew him, once; he has him now)_. He breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote Then, Then, Now quite a while ago, and the inspiration for Ocean Dweller only came...last night? The night before? What is memory.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope to write more, hopefully, one day, I hope!


End file.
